Verboten
by secret2013
Summary: Mehr über Hermine und Severus / Erotik pur
1. Chapter 1

**Verboten**

Hermine Granger hatte sich den Tag frei genommen. Einfach so, weil ihr danach war und er es verboten hatte.

Nun lag sie hier am See und genoss ihren Triumph.

X

x

x

Schulleiter Severus Snape lief in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Dieses Mädchen, nein, diese Frau brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung.

Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte das Ministerium den Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts beschlossen und alles daran gesetzt, dass der Schulbetrieb so schnell wie möglich wieder aufgenommen wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte man ihn wieder zum Schulleiter gemacht, wenn auch nur auf Abruf.

Er wusste was das hies – bis man einen besseren Kandidaten gefunden hatte. Aber das störte Severus nicht. So wie er das Ministerium kannte, konnte die Suche Jahre dauern.

Er sollte Recht behalten, denn nach fast einem Jahr war noch kein Wechsel in Sicht.

Allerdings gab es ein Haar in der Suppe. Hermine Granger wollte unbedingt den Abschluss machen und man gab ihr diese Möglichkeit.

Natürlich war sie keine normale Schülerin und nach ein paar Wochen übergaben ihr Lehrer zusätzliche Aufgaben, die sie gern erfüllte.

Severus Snape hatte das zuerst nicht bemerkt und war dann rigoros eingeschritten. Wie konnten es die Kollegen wagen eine Schülerin so zu missbrauchen, hatte er den Lehrkörper zusammengestaucht.

Am Ende waren die Kollegen eingeknickt und Hermine verlor ihren Sonderstatus. Fast jedenfalls.

Denn Severus Snape, der schließlich nicht umsonst ein Slytherin war, hatte seinen Vorteil erkannt.

Wer sollte ihn davon abhalten, sie für seine Zwecke auszunutzen.

Es begann mit kleinen Handlangertätigkeiten und Botengängen, denen Hermine pflichtbewusst nachkam.

Aber schnell bemerkte sie, dass es keinen Sinn machte ihr diese Aufgaben zu übertragen und sie konfrontierte Snape damit.

„Miss Granger, wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie besser als die Hauselfen sind?", entgegnete er kühl.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, Sir."

Wütend stellte er sich vor sie.

„Nein, wie können Sie es wagen. Sie sind Schülerin an meiner Schule. Sie machen was ich sage."

„Niemals."

„Wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich Sie bestrafen?"

Hermine gab ihm keine Antwort.

„Gehen Sie auf Ihr Zimmer. Sie bleiben dort bis ich Ihnen erlaube es zu verlassen."

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, drehte sich Hermine um und rauschte hinaus.

Sie sah nicht mehr wie Snape amüsiert lächelte.

Dieser Punkt ging an ihn.

Dachte er jedenfalls bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er sah, dass Hermine das Schloss verlies.

Diese Hexe, dachte er noch bevor er ihr wutentbrannt folgte.

X

x

x

Hermine freute sich über ihren Sieg. Sie hatte sich ihrer Roben entledigt, nahm ein Buch aus der Tasche und begann zu lesen.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde sie unruhig. Beobachtete sie jemand ? Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, bemerkte Snape aber nicht, der im Schatten stand.

Wo hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten nur seine Augen gehabt? Sie war eindeutig erwachsen geworden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das unbewusst längst registriert und sie deshalb so herablassend behandelt.

In diesem Sommerkleid, das keine Hexe in der Öffentlichkeit tragen sollte, sah sie zum Anbeißen aus. Verdammt.

Dann lächelte er. Warum sollte er nicht ein wenig Spaß haben ?

Hermine bemerkte nicht wie Severus näher kam.

Plötzlich fühlte sie einen Klaps auf ihren Po. Erschrocken sah sie auf und blickte in die schwarzen Augen des Schulleiters.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, Miss Granger. Mir gefällt dieser Anblick."

Tatsächlich glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper und Hermine fragte sich was in Merlins Namen hier passierte.

Sie wollte aufstehen.

„Sie sollen sich doch nicht bewegen."

Snape saß nun direkt neben ihr im Gras.

„Ich habe Sie beobachtet. Niedlich dieses Kleid. Und dann diese Beine."

Seine Hand glitt an einen Bein entlang und dann unter ihr Kleid.

Sie versuchte wegzurollen, ohne Erfolg.

„Aber, aber."

Wieder ein Klaps auf den Hintern.

Erschrocken schaute sich Hermine um. Was bezweckte Snape damit ? Es war helllichter Tag, sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit und sie war seine Schülerin.

Seine Schülerin, wirklich ?

Offensichtlich sah er mehr in ihr.

Seine Hand hatte den Weg in ihr Höschen gefunden und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht aufzustöhnen.

Verdammt.

Er lächelte sie wissend an.

„Bitte."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, statt dessen fand er ihre feuchte Pussy und fing an sie zu reiben.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und öffnete ihre Beine um ihn einen besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Was für ein wunderbarer Nachmittag dachte sie noch, als sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch verspürte und plötzlich nicht mehr auf der Lichtung lag.

Sie sah sich um und erkannte, dass er sie beide in einen ihr unbekanntes Zimmer appariert hatte.

Snape gab ihr keine Zeit nachzudenken, er schwang seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich war sie nackt.

Er sah sie oben bis nach unten an und genoss den Anblick.

Hermine war wie paralysiert, dann lief sie rasch zum Bett und griff nach dem Laken.

„Plötzlich so prüde ?"

Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und plötzlich war auch er nackt.

„Besser?"

Nun war es an ihr, ihn an zusehen.

Sie nickte.

Tatsächlich gefiel ihr was sie sah. Das Laken glitt aus ihren Händen.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und berührte seinen Schwanz. Er war hart und lang, das gefiel ihr. Ihre Hand glitt an ihm auf und ab, zuerst langsam, dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und sank auf die Knie.

Sie sah ihn an und öffnete ihren Mund.

Snape stöhnte auf als er sie so vor sich sah. Ohne zu zögern steckte er seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund und begann sie zu ficken. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar, aber er überlies ihr den Rhythmus.

Sie nahm ihm immer tiefer auf und er stöhnte laut auf vor Lust.

Wer hätte das gedacht, der sonst so ruhige Professor mochte es laut und schmutzig.

„Genug."

Severus zog sich zurück und sah sie fragend an.

Sie nickte und er ergoss sich über ihr.

Als er fertig war, hielt er ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie hoch.

„Hat Ihnen das gefallen, Miss Granger ?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er sie zum Bett.

Wieder gab er ihr einen Klaps.

„Nun, es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Noch können Sie Nein sagen und gehen."

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und Hermine wußte, dass dieser Moment alles verändern würde. Wie auch immer.

X

x

x

Lächelnd legte sich sich auf sein Bett.

„Wissen Sie worauf Sie sich einlassen, Miss Granger ? Das Ganze hier bedeutet nichts. Eine kleine Affäre, ein Fick. Das war's dann."

Soviel zu alles verändern, dachte Hermine.

Auch gut, alles andere würde auch zu kompliziert sein.

Sie sah ihn an und dann seinen Penis, der schon wieder hart war.

„Kein Problem für mich. Und für Sie?"

„Ich wollte nur meine Position klarmachen."

„Das haben Sie, Sir."

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich die Nerven ihn anzulächeln. Nun ja, ihm sollte es recht sein, dachte er noch und ging zu zu ihr und legte sich aufs Bett.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, presste er sie auf die Matratze.

Er legte sich auf sie, öffnete ihre Schenkel, tat aber nicht mehr als sie an ihr zu reiben. Es war ein ungewöhnliche Art sie zu provozieren, noch dazu wo er sie eigentlich sofort nehmen wollte. Aber er machte ihm noch mehr Spaß zu zusehen wie sie sich unter ihm wand.

Hermine stöhnte auf als sie seinen Penis zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie einem Mann wollen und nicht einen Jungen? Ich weiß was ich tue."

„Noch tun Sie nichts. So wie ich das sehen, sind das alles leere Drohungen."

Er sah sie an und mit einer Bewegung drang er in sie ein.

Sie war so feucht, so bereit für ihn, dass es ihr keinen Schmerz, sondern nur Lust bereitete. Sie hob ihre Hüften und kam ihm entgegen. Ihre Beine umschlungen ihn und er drang tiefer in sie ein. Die Geräusche dabei machte sie noch mehr an.

Ihr Gehirn setzte aus als er sie noch enger an sich zog.

Sie zerkratzte seinen Rücken mit den Fingernägeln bis Blut floss.

„Du Hexe", rief Severus aus als er merkte was sie tat. Aus Hermines Sicht allerdings war es genau die richtige Aktion. Er grunzte und kam.

Hermine schloss die Augen und merkte wie sein Sperma in sie schloss. Dieses Gefühl war genug um sie ebenfalls zu Höhepunkt zu treiben. Sie bäumte sich noch einmal auf und lies sich dann aufs Bett fallen.

X

x

x

Als Hermine aufwachte, lag sie wieder im Gras am See.

Snape hatte sie weggeschickt, wie er es angekündigt hatte.

Enttäuscht blieb sie liegen. Anscheinend hatte es ihm nicht so gut gefallen wie sie gedachte hatte.

Sie sammelte sich und stand auf. Wie auch immer, ihr Leben würde weiter gehen, dachte sie auf dem Weg zu Schloss.

X

x

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Als sie in ihrem Raum angekommen war, zog sie sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Sie begann sich einzuseifen und stellte sich seine Hände auf ihr vor.

Verdammt, dachte Hermine und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

X

x

x

An den nächsten Tagen kehrte so etwas wie Ruhe ein. Snape behandelte sie besser zuvor und sie selbst verbot sich an ihn als Liebhaber zu denken.

X

x

x

Severus beobachtete sie von weitem. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie über eine so gute Selbstkontrolle verfügen würde. Er tat sich da wirklich schwer, besonders in der Nacht. Nicht nur einmal holte er sich einen runter, wenn er an ihre Brüste oder den süßen Po dachte.

X

x

x

Die Wochen vergingen, aber die beiden konnten ihre Begegnung nicht vergessen. Mehr als einmal machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in die Kerker, brachte es dann doch nicht über sich. Sie würde sich ihm nicht an den Hals werfen.

X

x

x

Es war das dritte Mal, dass sie auf dem Weg zu seinen Kerkern umkehrte. Verdammt, dachte Severus.

Vielleicht hätte er sie doch nicht so wegschicken sollen. Aber sie war noch immer Schülerin an seiner Schule und sie konnte ihn gefährlich werden. In vieler Hinsicht.

X

x

x

Hermine bückte sich. Das Buch sollte in der untersten Reihe stehen. Endlich fand sie es und griff danach. Als sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, stand er vor ihr. Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Dann griff Severus nach ihrer Hand und zog sie in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek.

Er drängte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie. Sie schmolz dahin. Davon hatte sie geträumt. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm. Er vertiefte den Kuss.

Sie verlor keine Zeit, sondern griff ihm unter die Roben, stellte aber schnell fest, dass sie so keinen Erfolg haben würde.

„Warte. Ich mache das."

Ohne zu zögern zog er seine Robe aus und lies sie zu Boden gleiten. Dann zog er sie wieder zu sich heran und küsste sie.

Hermine öffnete seine Hose und griff hinein. Er erschrak als er ihre Hand spürte. Dann atmete er tief durch und überlies sich den Gefühlen, die sie in ihm auslöste. Verdammt, sie war wirklich gut darin.

„Du hältst Dich nicht an meine Regeln", stöhnte er.

„Willst Du das ich aufhöre?"

„Wage es nur nicht, Granger."

Hermine wurde rot als sie ihn so reden hörte.

Schließlich fühlte sie wie ihre Hand feucht wurde und wußte, dass er gekommen war. Tief atmend blieben sie aneinander gelehnt stehen.

„Sie … Sie lieben es Regeln zu brechen, Miss Granger?"

Er musste die Kontrolle wiedergewinnen.

„Ja."

„Das dachte ich mir, aber wenn Sie das hier wiederholen wollen, dann werden Sie sich an meine Regeln halten. Wollen Sie das ?"

Sie nickte.

„Keine Spiele, keine anderen Männer. Nur ich. Und Du wirst Deinen Freunden nichts erzählen."

Unwillkürlich war er ins „Du" verfallen.

Natürlich würde sie mit ihren Freunden nicht darüber sprechen. Und andere Männer ? Wer brauchte andere Männer, wenn sie ihn hatte.

„Einverstanden."

Er wollte sie küssen, aber sie hob ihre Hand.

„Keine anderen Frauen. Du gehörst mir allein, mir. Und wenn ich Dich will, wirst Du für mich da sein."

Soviel zu keine Spiele, dachte Severus.

„Granger, Du bist nicht in der Position Bedingungen zu stellen."

„Wirklich nicht ? Ich dachte, das wäre ich."

Langsam knöpfte sie ihre Uniform auf und steifte ihre Bluse herunter.

„Ich bin bald keine Schülerin mehr. Ich kann Hogwarts jederzeit verlassen, außer es gibt etwas was mich hier hält. Und im Moment bist nur Du das."

Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust.

„Willst Du Dir das entgehen lassen ?"

„Nein", flüsterte er leise.

Plötzlich schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und stand wieder vollkommen angezogen vor ihm.

„Was soll das ?", wetterte er.

Hermine straffte ihren Körper.

„Madam Prince. Ich habe das Buch gefunden."

Die Bibliothekarin nickte.

„Gut, gut. Ich wollte nur sehen wer hier ist. Ich habe so komische Geräusche gehört. Aber wie ich sehe hat Professor Snape schon nach dem Rechten gesehen."

„Da, das habe ich. Wie es aussieht ist Miss Granger ein Buch heruntergefallen und ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich ihr beim nächsten Mal Hauspunkte abziehen werde."

Madam Pince schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kenn Miss Granger als eine sehr ordentliche Leserin."

„Ich habe mich bereits bei Professor Snape entschuldigt. Ich war einen Moment abgelenkt."

Schuldbewusst sah Hermine zu Boden was Madam Pince dazu brachte sie zu trösten.

„Kindchen, Professor Snape hat es sicher nicht so gemeint."

Ohne zu fragen zog sie Hermine mit sich und Severus konnte nur hilflos zusehen wie sie seiner Gegenwart entzogen wurde.

X

x

x


	3. Chapter 3

**Verboten **

**Kapitel 3**

Minerva McGonagall rührte ihren Tee um und lehnte sich zufrieden in ihrem Sessel zurück. Nach ihrer Pensionierung war sie im Schloss geblieben und „diente" vielen Schülerinnen und Schülern als Kummerkasten. Die Kleinen brauchten oft nur Trost gegen Heimweh, die Größeren hatten meist Liebeskummer. In den allermeisten Fällen konnte sie helfen.

Im Moment machte sie sich allerdings Sorgen um Severus und Hermine.

Und darum, wie die beiden mit dem Feuer spielten.

Als sie in der Bibliothek fast erwischt worden waren, tauchte Madam Pince bei ihr auf und hatte ein Eingreifen verlangt.

Die ältliche Bibliothekarin erinnerte sich anscheinend nicht mehr an ihre eigene Jugend, denn sicher hatte auch sie für einen Lehrer geschwärmt. In Minervas Augen gehörte das einfach zur Schulzeit dazu.

Nur, wie es schien, hatten Hermine und Severus diese Schwelle überschritten und sie musste sich überlegen, was sie tun konnte. Vielleicht war ein Gespräch unter Frauen angebracht.

X

x

x

Wenig später stand Hermine vor Minervas Tür. Sie fragte sich, was ihre ehemalige Lehrerin von ihr wollte.

Hier draußen würde sie es wohl nicht erfahren und so klopfte sie entschlossen an.

„Herein."

Minerva kam Hermine entgegen und begrüßte sie herzlich.

„Ich habe uns Tee gemacht und dann sollten wir uns über Severus unterhalten."

„Severus", stotterte die Schülerin und sah Minerva an.

„Natürlich. Oder redest du ihn nicht so an?"

Minerva genoss die Situation und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort von der jungen Frau, die wie gelähmt schien.

Sie drückte ihr eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und deutete auf den Sessel. Schweigend setzte sich Hermine. Sie würde erst einmal abwarten, was man ihr vorwarf.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen und schließlich durchbrach Minerva das Schweigen.

„Hermine, ich hoffe, dass du weißt was du tust. Du bist noch immer Schülerin hier. Wenn eure Affäre bekannt wird, passiert dir nicht viel. Aber Severus Karriere wird am Ende sein. Die Öffentlichkeit verzeiht vielleicht dir, ihm jedoch niemals."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich sehe ihn einfach nicht mehr als meinen Lehrer an."

Hermine konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass sie eines Tages schweißgebadet aus einem erotischen Traum aufgewacht war.

Es war ihr unangenehm, denn Snape hatte darin eine Hauptrolle gespielt.

Ihr Traum-Snape war verdammt sexy, mit seinen dunklen Haaren und den Augen, die so geheimnisvoll schienen.

Seit dieser Nacht hatte sich ihre Sichtweise auf Severus Snape geändert, aber würde die ältere Frau das verstehen**?**

„Du siehst ihn als Mann?"

Hermine nickte.

„Nun ja, ich kann das verstehen. So ein Flirt ist etwas Schönes."

Flirt ? War es nicht längst mehr als ein Flirt**?** Schließlich hatten sie in der Bibliothek eine Art Abkommen geschlossen. Sie sah es jedenfalls so. Aber wie sollte sie das Minerva McGonagall erklären?

Diese schien keine Antwort von Hermine zu erwarten. Stattdessen ging sie zu einem antiken Schrank und holte einen altertümlichen Schlüssel heraus.

„Ich kann mich erinnern, wie schwierig es ist, hier auf dem Schloss einen Ort für ein kleines Tête-à-tête zu finden. Es gibt ein kleines Cottage, das mit einem Nicht-Sichtbarkeits-Zauber belegt und auf keiner Karte verzeichnet ist. Ein idealer Ort für Euch, wenn Du ihn vor dem Ende der Schulzeit noch einmal treffen willst."

Minerva sah Hermine ernst an. Ihr Angebot war etwas ganz Besonderes und zeigte, wie viel Vertrauen sie Hermine und Severus entgegen brachte.

„Möchtest Du den Schlüssel haben?"

„Ja."

Minerva gab ihr den Schlüssel und griff nach einer Pergamentrolle, die sie schon auf dem Schreibtisch bereit gelegt hatte.

„Seid vorsichtig."

Hermine nickte, nahm Schlüssel und Rolle und verließ Minervas Räume. Draußen lehnte sie sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. Zitternd rollte sie das Pergament auf und betrachtete den Plan.

Das Cottage war nicht weit entfernt und stand auf einer großen, grünen Lichtung.

Es würde nicht schwer sein, dorthin zu kommen. Die Frage war nun, ob Severus sie dort treffen wollte.

X

x

x

Hermine hatte auch ein paar Stunden später keine Idee, also ging sie einfach zum Büro des Schulleiters und bat um ein Gespräch.

Severus hatte selbstverständlich Zeit für Hermine und beobachtete sie voller Interesse. Als sie nichts sagte, sondern ihn nur ansah, näherte er ihr sich und berührte sie.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie hatte schon lange auf seine Zärtlichkeiten gewartet, und als er ihr Gesicht schließlich in die Hände nahm und sie zu küssen begann, schien ihr das die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

Seine Küsse wurden immer drängender und sie unternahm nichts dagegen. Aber als sie seine Hände an ihrem Körper spürte, auf der Suche nach ein wenig Haut, stoppte sie ihn jedoch.

„Was, wenn jemand kommt?"

Sie hoffte, dass ihre Pragmatik nicht die ganze Stimmung verdarb.

Severus hielt inne. Sie hatte vollkommen recht.

„Es gibt da ein altes Cottage und ich habe den Schlüssel dafür."

Er sah sie an und Hermine wurde unsicher.

„Ich habe dich überrumpelt. Vielleicht willst du es dir überlegen. Ich werde heute Abend auf dich warten."

Sie wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort, sondern ging sofort.

X

x

x

Langsam wurde es dunkel und Hermine machte sich fertig. Sie hatte die Karte bei Severus gelassen und hoffte, ihn im Cottage zu treffen.

Als sie dort ankam, stand Severus schon da.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist."

„Ich konnte nicht anders."

Sie gingen hinein.

Alles war wie erwartet sauber und ordentlich.

Hermine erkundete die Räume und endete schließlich im Schlafzimmer.

Ein großes Bett. Weiß bezogen.

Severus war ihr gefolgt und blieb in der Tür stehen. Er mochte die starke, selbstbewusste Frau Hermine. Nicht seine Schülerin Miss Granger.

Er umfasste sie von hinten und Hermine lehnte sich an ihn, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sie küssten sich.

Hermine genoss es, sich fallen zu lassen. Sie merkte, wie seine Hände an ihrem Körper entlangfuhren, jede Kurve ertasteten und an manchen Stellen länger verweilten.

Da ihre Hände frei waren, öffnete sie ihre Hose und stieg hinaus.

Severus drängte sie auf das Bett, sie setzte sich auf die Kante und sah zu wie er sich auszog. Selbstbewusst stand er dann nackt vor ihr.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?"

„Ja. Sehr eindrucksvoll."

Er lachte auf.

„Ich dachte die Größe ist nicht entscheidend. Leg dich auf Bett."

Hermine krabbelte auf das Bett und wackelte dabei provozierend mit ihrem Hintern. Viel konnte Severus noch nicht sehen, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie noch nicht nackt.

Am Kopfende des Bettes angekommen, lehnte sie sich an und sah Severus zu. Sein Schwanz stand groß hervor und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn in sich zu spüren.

Severus spürte ihre Blicke, aber noch hatte er Geduld und konnte ein wenig mit ihr spielen. Er begann seinen Penis zu reiben, etwas ganz Normales für ihn.

„Severus, bitte."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Habe ich denn keine Belohnung verdient?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht."

„Sag mir, was ich machen soll."

Das gefiel ihm schon besser.

„Zieh dich aus. Ganz langsam."

Sie öffnete die Bluse und ließ sie dann über ihre Schultern gleiten. Dann öffnete sie ihren BH und zog ihn aus. Mit der Hand strich sie über die Brüste hin und her. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich vor, wie starke Männerhände sie kneteten.

Severus Stimme riss sie aus ihren Fantasien.

„Zieh dir dein Höschen aus."

Sie hob ihren Hintern und tat was er verlangte.

Dann öffnete sie ganz langsam ihre Beine. Severus stöhnte auf.

Provokativ glitt ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel.

„Kommst du? Oder soll ich selbst …**?**"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht mehr, denn Severus war schnell bei ihr.

„Nein. Du bleibst ganz still liegen und machst nichts. Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte und legte sich hin.

„Nimm deine Hände über den Kopf."

Auch dieser Aufforderung folgte sie.

Severus begann sie zu küssen. Dann umkreiste er mit seiner Zunge ihre Brüste. Hermine begann sich zu bewegen.

„Du sollst still liegen bleiben. Oder soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein, bitte. Mach weiter."

Und das tat er. Seine Hand wanderte nach unten und er strich über die Schamhaare. Und dann fing er an, mit seinem Finger in sie einzudringen.

Sie schrie auf.

„Magst du das?"

„Ja, mehr."

Severus legte sein Bein über sie und hielt sie so fest.

„Sag es", forderte er.

„Bitte nimm mich."

Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, aber er war nicht in der Stimmung für romantische Verführungen. Er wollte sie dominieren.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Was willst du?"

„Fick mich. Willst du, dass ich so mit dir rede? Magst du diese schmutzigen Worte?"

„Ja. Rede so mit mir."

Er spreizte ihre Beine und legte sich auf sie, machte aber noch immer keine Anstrengungen sie zu nehmen.

Er wartete.

„Du sollst mich nehmen. Verdammt. Ich will dich in mir spüren."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur das tat, was sie ihn sagte. Sie spürte ihn an sich, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

Sollte sie etwa betteln? Wollte er das** ?**

Severus hörte, was Hermine gesagt hatte.

Nein. Keinesfalls.

Er wollte sie nicht erniedrigen. Er wollte ihr Lust bereiten.

Obwohl er sie weiterhin an ihrem Platz hielt, spürte Hermine wie er begann sich zu bewegen. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen und ihm entgegenzukommen.

Bevor sie den Gedanken beenden konnte, war er ganz in sie eingedrungen.

„Mach weiter. Nicht aufhören."

„Magst du es so oder soll ich langsamer werden?"

„Egal, solange du so tief und so hart in mir bist. Beweg dich langsam oder schnell. Aber beweg dich. Bitte."

Severus kostete die Situation aus. Er verlangsamte seine Bewegungen, Schweiß lief seinen Körper entlang und er ließ sich auf Hermine fallen. Er rieb seinen Körper an ihr und spürte ihre Brust, ihre Haare, ihre Beine, die sich um ihn legten. Schließlich spürte er ihre Zunge, die über sein Gesicht fuhr und einen Schweißtropfen auffing. Dann war alles zu spät. Er kam mit einem langen Aufstöhnen.

Hermine fühlte sich schon längst wie im Himmel, ihren Orgasmus hatte sie voll ausgekostet und nun lag Severus schwer atmend auf ihr.

Langsam glitt er aus ihr heraus und ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen. Endlich war Hermine wieder frei und sie hatte Gelegenheit sich bequem hinzulegen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über seine Brust und wartete.

„Sehr gut und bald noch besser. Wenn du so weitermachst."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Wir müssen zurück."

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Sie hatten nicht über die Zukunft geredet, aber irgendwie erschien die Situation ungeeignet.

Severus blieb noch liegen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, mit Hermine über die Zukunft zu reden, aber die Gelegenheit mit ihr allein zu sein, wollte er nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Erstaunlich, denn er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn so lange interessieren würde.

Er stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Er konnte im Schloss duschen.

15 Minuten später war Hermine wieder da und schweigend verließen sie das Cottage. Sie hätten apparieren können, entschieden sich aber, zurück zu laufen. Keiner fand Worte für das was heute geschehen war, auf jeden Fall hatte es ihre Beziehung verstärkt und ließ einen Abschied in weiter Ferne rücken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ein gesundes neues Jahr und oh Wunder, ein neues Kapitel. Kein Beta, ich hoffe, dass es gefällt und nicht so viele Fehler enthält. **

* * *

><p>Minerva war verzweifelt. Sie hatte Hermine den Schlüssel zu ihrem Haus in dem guten Glauben gegeben, dass sie ihrer Lieblingsschülerin vertrauen konnte.<p>

Nun ein paar Wochen später, musste sie ihren Fehler einsehen. Der Schlüssel befand sich noch immer bei Miss Granger und sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er benutzt wurde.

Was für ein Schlamassel?

Sie stützte ihre Hände in den Kopf und versuchte einen Plan zu entwickeln. Das machte sie schon seit Wochen und sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Nein, es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als diesen Schritt zu gehen.

X

x

x

Hermine Granger saß am Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek und verfasste einen Brief an ihre Eltern. Die hatten in den letzten Wochen als Ausrede herhalten müssen, obwohl Hermine die Besuche immer kurzfristig abgesagt hatte und statt dessen mit Severus unterwegs gewesen. Heute war ein Brief gekommen, der sie an den Geburtstag ihrer Patentante erinnerte und diesmal gab es keine Chance der Feier fernzubleiben.

Sie seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Soweit war es also gekommen, sie log um sich mit Severus zu treffen. Und das betraf nicht nur ihre Eltern. Auch die Lehrer und ihre Freunde.

Sie wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Es zehrte an ihr, genau wie es an ihr zehrte Severus nicht sehen zu dürfen.

Nur wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, ging es ihr gut.

War das Liebe ?

Die Bücher hatten das Gefühl immer ganz anders beschrieben, man fühlte sich leicht und glücklich.

Sie war glücklich, wenn sie bei ihm war. Wenn er sie ansah und berührte.

Sie war glücklich, wenn sie ihn zum Lachen brachte.

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden durch eine Hauselfe unterbrochen, die plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Miss Hermine, ich soll den Schlüssel der Schulleiterin holen. Bitte, Miss. Sofort."

Mit großen Augen schaute sie Hermine an. Die Schulleiterin war sehr ernst gewesen und hatte verlangt, dass sie nicht ohne den Schlüssel zurückkam.

Hermine wurde blass.

Den Schlüssel?

Severus nannte ihn einmal den Schlüssel zum Paradies, wie konnte sie …

„Miss, bitte. Der Schlüssel gehört Ihnen nicht."

„Ich habe den Schlüssel nicht hier."

„Dann gehe ich mit der Miss und wir holen ihn. Das ist mein Auftrag."

Hermine seufzte. Es schien keinen Ausweg zu geben, denn das Cottage gehörte Minerva und nun wo sie den Schlüssel zurückverlangte, durfte sie ihn nicht mehr benutzen.

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und räumte langsam alles ein. Wenn nur Severus hier wäre.

Vielleicht?

Ihr kam ein Gedanke.

Sie zückte unauffällig ihren Zauberstab und zeigte auf das erste Regal. Mit einen lauten Geräusch brach es zusammen. Als sich die Hauselfe erschrocken umdrehte, lies sie ein paar Rauchsäulen aufsteigen und das Chaos war da.

Wie sie gehofft hatte, erschien die Bibliothekarin und mit ihr im Schlepptau zwei Lehrer. Einer von ihnen war Severus.

X

x

x

Severus war gerade mit der Bibliothekarin und einem Kollegen unterwegs, als er die lauten Geräusche hörte. Madam Prince wollte mehr Geld für Bücher und die Instandhaltung der Bibliothek und im ersten Moment dachte er, dass sie etwas inszeniert hatte. Trotzdem eilten die drei schnell zum Tatort, der inzwischen in Rauch eingehüllt war.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Ich haben nichts gemacht," jammerte die Hauselfe, die aus dem Nebel auftauchte.

Madam Prince schaute sich um und jammerte.  
>„Die schönen Bücher. Hoffentlich kann ich sie retten."<p>

Severus ging der Quelle des Rauches nach, als er plötzlich am Arm gezogen wurde.

„Was …?"

„Psst. Ich bin es. Tut mir leid, Severus. Es ist ein Notfall."

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn der Rauch verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Aber Severus hatte seine Überraschung überwunden und zog Hermine hinter sich her.

„Hier haben wir den Missetäter. Miss Granger, das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Ich … ich...", stottere Hermine.

„Sie folgen mir. Und Madam Prince, Sie sorgen für Ordnung."

Ohne eine Sekunde zu warten, verlies Severus mit großen Schritten die Bibliothek und Hermine folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf.

X

x

x

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Severus Büro geschlossen, da fiel ihm Hermine um den Hals.

„Es ist vorbei."

Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber die drei Worte brachten sein Herz fast zum Stillstand.

Dabei hatte er gewusst, dass es so kommen musste. Aber so?

Machte Hermine einfach so Schluss mit ihm?

Nein, da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Hermine. Bitte, was ist passiert?"

Madam Prince würde bald hier auftauchen und fordern, dass Hermine den Schaden behob und zusätzlich eine harte Strafe verlangen. Er kannte sie lange genug.

„Minerva will den Schlüssel zurück. Sofort."

Er sah überrascht an.

„Dann können wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

„Genau. Es ist ein Verbot, nicht direkt ausgesprochen, aber so gemeint."

Er zog Hermine zum Schreibtisch.

„Setz Dich. Sie werden gleich kommen."

„Was wollen wir jetzt tun?"

Tun? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er in einer Blase aus Glück und Liebe gelebt und die war nun geplatzt. In Gedanken war er diese Situation immer wieder durchgegangen, aber nicht mit diesen Gefühlen gerechnet.

In der kurzen Zeit war sie alles für ihn geworden.

Seine Geliebte, seine Seelenverwandte.

Seine Schülerin. Die verbotene Frucht.

Jemand, ohne den er nicht mehr leben konnte.

Langsam ging er zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich … ich kann Dich und unsere Zeit nicht einfach vergessen. Auch wenn es verboten ist."

„Man kann Liebe nicht verbieten."

Unter Tränen lächelte sie ihn an.

„Wir geben nicht auf."

„Niemals."


End file.
